Bloody Secrets
by Sprite Heartfilia
Summary: There is a new vampire is coming to Monster High as a transfer student from Japan. But strange it may be that this peculiar vampire has a very strange secret. This vampire doesn't drink blood from the people, but actually gives blood to them. And to this vampire it's an embarrassing secret. (Crossover with Karin/Chibi Vampire) Rated T for possible a bloody nose.
1. Ch 1: A School Transfer Is Embarrasing

**My first Crossover Fan fiction and Second Fan fiction Story**

**A/N: I'm using the Karin (character) from the anime for this fan-fiction. I am very fond of the manga version too. But the anime version works better in this situation. As for the Monster High element, I'm going for the Monster High from the webisodes and tv specials. basically the cartoon version.**

**This is a crossover. But it's mainly Karin Maaka being in the high school of Monster high. But don't worry her family and friends will be in the story too. Just in a minor way.**

**Disclaimer: Sprite Heartfilia doesn't own ****Monster High**** as well for ****Karin/Chibi Vampire.**

Speech Key

"Speaking" (Spoken dialogue)

_'Thoughts'_ (What the character is thinking)

**BLOODY SECRETS**

Chapter 1 A School Transfer Is Embarrassing.

(Maaka family Mansion: Karin's POV)

Hi my name is Karin Maaka and I have come from a long line of vampires. My family has settled in Japan. But while all of my relatives' secretly drinks the blood from the people. But for me I'm not able to drink the blood. In my case I give my blood to the people. Since vampire blood has no effect to the people. I basically can give my blood to anybody. But there is just one small embarrassing problem. If I don't give my blood in time I get a nosebleed. It's not just a little blood; it's an overflow of blood. It's just so embarrassing for me to have those moments. Just when I thought that my life couldn't get any worse. My parents decided to pull a big surprise on me. They told me that I'm going to be transferred to another school.

"I can't believe that I'm being transferred to another school. What did I do to deserve this?" I found out that I'm being transferred to a new school called Monster High. The news hit me hard and I just couldn't bear to leave my friends.

According to Anju that Monster High is a better place for me to be safe. "Mom and Dad want you to go to Monster High. They are worried about you safety here. You should really consider taking the offer." She tried her best to comfort me.

"But Anju, how can I survive a school full of monsters when I look human?" I asked her.

"You're not a human. You're a vampire, check that a Un-Vampire." Anju said trying her best to comfort me my bad news. "Don't even worry about the host family. They will take good care of you. Besides the host family are vampires as well." _'Could my life get any worse? I mean besides the fact that I'm getting transferred to another school.'_

"Well that's another reason for me to worry about. But wait a minute I'm a un-vampire not a REAL vampire. What if word got out about my embarrassing secret? That would be the worst thing happening to me" I'm literary shaking with fear. Just the thought of someone discovering my embarrassing secret would be the end of me. "Dose our host family know about my embarrassing secret?" Anju smiled at me with great relief.

"Yes in matter of fact, the parents were informed of the secret and gave they us a major warning. Don't get a nosebleed in front of their daughter because she is a Vegan-Vampire. She can get woozy at the sight of meat and blood." I went blushing with embarrassment.

"That's good to know. But how will I be able to bite someone. I mean that my worst case scenario and greatest fear is getting a nosebleed during class" Anju had explained to me

"Don't worry Big Sister. The host family wanted to tell us that their daughter of the host family will be looking after you during your stay"

For a moment I was relived. Until I heard that the families' daughter will be looking after me. "Wait a minute, their daughter. The one that gets woozy at the sight of meat." She nodded in agreement. "O.K then, if mom and dad think that the transfer will be better for me then I will go. By the way where is Monster High anyways?" Anju gave me the brochure of the school. The cover of the brochure looks decent and the information it gave was good to. But the one thing that shocked me most of all was the address of the school that baffled me. "The school is in Salem, Oregon; but that is in the United States! We don't have a visa or a passport to travel outside the country." Anju slide a passport to me. I opened it and the passport had my name and picture in it along with a United States visa. "How did mom and dad were able to get the passport?"

Anju giggled at me "Remember the personal photo session that mom arranged."

I couldn't put that part together. But it clicked in when my mom and dad want me to be photogenic for something special. I just never realized that something special was a passport. I blushed in embarrassment. '_I can't believe they tricked me into this. But I can't help it if mom and dad think that transferring to Monster High will be better for me.'_

"Oh well I better start packing now. I'm going to miss you Anju" After that Anju help me started packing for my long trip to Salem, Oregon. _'I wonder what our host family will be like.'_

(Salem, Oregon: Draculaura POV)

During my summer vacation from school my dad surprised me that we are going to play host family for a vampire student from another country. But I would never expect that other country to come from Japan. "So we're going out of out way to play a host family to a vampire student from Japan. I never knew that vampires lived there." But when my dad explained the story on how the vampire's family got to Japan. The whole this was fangtastic. _'If there is a vampire family that lives in Japan I wonder where other vampires' families live. Maybe there's a family living in really cold climates just like Abby. There could also be a family that lives underground in a catacombs like envrionment just like Operetta. So many vampire families that live in different environments. Wait a minute; focus in the BIG matter at hand. We are going to be a host family'_ "So their family was from the same place where we came from."

"That's correct my daughter. The Marker family has been in the same situation we were in. But they went into refuge in Japan. But James and Calera Marker called me to explain about their elder daughter Karin Maaka current safety." That last response had puzzled me.

"Wait, I thought their last name was Marker?"

My dad replied "Yes daughter; but to fit in Japan they had to go with a Japanese surname. Maaka is the closest to Marker. The parents have kept their English surname."

"Ok; wait how should I use the Maaka surname or the Marker surname in addressing the family's elder daughter?" _'I mean the she is from Japan but her family origin is where we were. It would be awarded using the wrong surname'_ my dad was laughing at my comment.

"Use the Maaka surname; it would be easier for her. Since she has lived in Japan since she was born." Well that settles that problem. "One more thing Daughter" 'Wait there's more' "The eldest daughter is a bit different from her family" _'Wait a minute how different she can be? It's a vampire family were talking about here'_ "The Karin Maaka, is an Un-vampire"

"Wait, a Un-vampire. How can there be a Un-vampire? I never ever heard anything like this before." My confusion became my greatest fear when my dad gave my some big news.

"Draculaura; you need to be careful when around Miss Karin Maaka. She isn't able to drink you know." _'That you know means one thing means to me, Blood._' "She gives her you know to other people and if she doesn't do it her body's recommended time frame. She suffers from a massive. Can you brace yourself for this? '_What could be worst?'_ "She suffers from a massive nosebleed." I fainted after my dad said nosebleed.

(2 hours later)

I woke up after my fainting spell. _'I can't believe that my dad mentioned...gulp...__Blood. But I guess it was in good intentions. For my sake at lease.'_ I asked my dad "Why are we being a host family to the Maaka family when their elder daughter can possible gets massive nosebleed." My dad was doing his best to calm me down.

"The family contacted me and requested to house their eldest daughter. They are extremely worried about her own personal safety back home. Because they won't leave Japan the parents called me and ask if we could look after their daughter. I had to accept the offer." I was a bit stiff that my dad accepted an offer like that. But I had to ask him.

"Are you required to accept offers like that?" _'You are my dad after all. The high and mighty Dracula.'_

"No not really; but the parents requested for our family to take care of their daughter. So we are going to look after her during her stay here until further notice. So; are your ready to meet Karin Maaka?" I nodded in response "Great because you'll be picking her up. You are lucky that your boyfriend Clawd got you that car for your birthday/valentine's day and don't worry about their luggage. I've got Cleo's parents to take care of that. All you have to do is transport Karin to our house. They will be here in a week so we'll prepare the guest room for her"

I asked my dad "Instead of having a guest room, is it alright for Karin to room with me?"

My dad nodded. "I think that's a better idea. Besides the Maaka family want to make Karin feel comfortable so it's probably a better for her to room with you. Good call there." I smiled and went to my room. But before I went to my room my dad wanted for me to know one more thing. "Draculaura; there is one more thing you should know. Karin will be coming at a tough time so it's best for you to comfort her."

"I can't believe were going to host a fellow vampire. Wait, Dad said that Karin is a Un-Vampire. Huh... I wonder what a Un-vampire would look like." I sat down at my desk and thought about one thing. "Why the Maaka family did transfer their eldest daughter to Monster High? Was it that their afraid of her or is it something much more deeper involved? No matter what, I'm going to help her out an. Fellow vampires need to help each other no matter what. Even if it's an Un-Vampire. Let's just hope that she can accept my friendship." '_huh a random "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic" reference. But hey it's a fanfiction anything can happen and I just broke the fourth wall.'_

**First Chapter of Bloody Secrets finished. I'm not sure about my accuracy here so don't take it out on me. If I get anything wrong please message me.**

**Please Review and give feedback.**

**Thanks from Sprite Heartfilia**


	2. Ch 2: News of the Un-Vampire

******Disclaimer: Sprite Heartfilia doesn't own Monster High as well for Karin/Chibi Vampire.**

**Hey Guys. I'm back. Sorry for a long time to update this story. I had many problems when writing this chapter. **

**First I thought that my laptop had a problem and had to use my sister's for the time being**

**Second The LCD screen is a bit banged up and I had to go to the Library when I had the time**

**And Third I had many writer's block and had to have many rewrites on this chapter because I couldn't get anything to work.**

**Now I've finished chapter 2 of Bloody Secrets**

**Speech Key**

"Speaking" (Spoken dialogue)

_'Thoughts'_ (What the character is thinking)

* * *

Chapter 2: News of the Un-Vampire

(Monster Maul: Draculaura's POV)

I was in the food court looking at the list I had for a party that I'm planning as a welcome to Monster High for Karin.

**Party list**

**Balloons**

**Cake**

**Gifts for Karin**

**Platter**

**Pizza**

**Drinks**

**Banner**

**Games**

**Music**

**Note: Get also vegan options for food.**

I feel stuck because I don't how to explain to my friends about this party. Looking at the Picture of Karin I was amazed at what I'm seeing. Karin looks just like a normie but I still remember that she is a vampire. Not just a vampire, but a Un-Vampire. 'If she is a Un-vampire, maybe things that are susceptible to vampire won't affect her.' After a while I saw Clawd and Clawdeen coming to the table I was at.

Clawdeen asked me. "Hey Ghoul-Friend; why are you so down today?"

Clawd came and comfort me "Yeah; I want to know what's wrong with my love"

I smiled at them "Hi guys; it's nothing to worry about. But it's just that my family will host an exchange student vampire from Japan. I'm planning a party to welcome her so that she doesn't feel left out."

Clawdeen was confused at the _"Feeling left out"_ quote I mentioned. "But if she is a vampire. Why would she feel left out? She is a vampire right?"

I was nervous to tell them until Clawd saw the picture of Karin? "Draculaura, who is that normie in the picture you've got there? Is she the exchange vampire student?"

"That's Karin Maaka; about her being a normie is a no and yes she is the exchange student." When mentioning that Karin is the exchange student put a big shocker to Clawdeen and Clawd.

They were silent for a moment until Frankie came over. "Hey guys; what's with the shocked faces?" She then saw the picture I had "Draculaura; who is that cute girl? She looks amazing." Clawdeen broke the _special news_ to her and she react in a way Frankie could only do. "Oh my ghoul; this is amazing another student coming here and attending school with us at Monster High. I wonder what her monster history is." I was shaking in my boots because I was so nervous to tell them that Karin is a 'UN-VAMPIRE'. I didn't want to lie to my friends. But I also don't want any trouble for Karin as well. But the big shocker (pun not intended) about Karin to my friends.

"About Karin; she is like said before not a normie. Even though she looks like one she is definitely not."

"Then what is she?" Frankie asked me with Clawdeen and Clawd nodding in agreement.

"Karin is a…" My skull-phone rang just at the right moment. _'Talk about perfect timing' _ "One second guy I've got to take this." My friends gave me some privacy. I took a look at the skull phone and it was an unknown number. "Hello; who is this?" I asked who ever is on the other line. 'Huh; no one is on the other line. Maybe they hang up. My friends came back along with Lagoona, Gill, Cleo, Deuce, and Ghoulia. They told them about the new student coming to Monster High. Cleo spoke up first.

"So there is a new exchange monster student coming to Monster High."

"And she is from Japan" Lagoona came in on the conversation. I kept myself quiet about the whole ordeal. But the comments keep on coming. Deuce mention about the new student being a vampire. Gill explained that she'll be living in my family's house during her stay.

But Ghoulia was the monster who spoils the whole thing. She Karin's picture and spoke into her zombie translator. "The girl in the picture you got there. She's the exchange student right?" That sends chills down my spine. I nodded my head in agreement on Ghoulia's comment. It my friends into a frenzy everyone have mixed reactions. Clawdeen, Frankie, and Lagoona were stunned in silence. Deuce and Gill were shocked on how amazing the new student looked. Cleo was ready to tear me apart thankful Ghoulia did her best to hold her back. Clawd did his best to comfort me in all of mayhem.

Then Clawd remembered something I said. "You said that the new student Karin Maaka looks like a normie but is not really one right?"

Still I couldn't get myself to speak. But a quick kiss on the cheek from Clawd broke my slience. "Yes, Karin Maaka is not a normie. She is a vampire" Right when I said 'vampire' everyone went totally bonkers.

Clawdeen spoke among the commotion "She is a vampire. But how; she doesn't even look like a vampire? She looks like a normie." The guys couldn't bring themselves to speak. But Karin's secret would come out sooner or later.

After everyone calmed down I continued to talk about Karin. "My dad got a request from Karin's family to take care of her until further notice. Oh by the way Cleo your parents are going to help taking Karin's luggage to my house." Cleo didn't like that at all. "From what my dad had told me. Karin is a Un-Vampire." Everyone's was stunned to hear the big shocker about Karin. "I never even heard of a Un-Vampire. But my dad said that Karin is one."

Frankie asked a important question that had crossed my mind many times "So if Karin is an Un-Vampire does that mean things that are susceptible to vampires won't affect her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. But something came to mind when the whole Un-Vampire situation. "There is one thing that could solidify Karin being a un-vampire." My friends wanted me to tell them. But I was too afraid to even say it. With some encouragement from them I knew I had to tell them. "From what my dad told me" 'this is it Draculaura don't faint now' "Karin's body somehow…." My skull-phone rings again. 'Again perfect timing' my friends gave me some private time to take my phone call. I answered my skull-phone and I got a response this time.

"Hello" I heard a young girl's voice at the other end. "Is this Draculaura the daughter of Dracula"

"Yes this is her. Who is calling me?"

"It's Karin the exchange student that your family is hosting during my stay there."

"Yea; my dad told me about you. Listen is it true that you are a un-vampire." I heard a silence and then some crying.

"Yes; it's true. I'm a un-vampire and it's embarrassing." I was confused on what Karin said by what she meant by embarrassing.

I tried to comfort her best I can by telling her my embarrassing secret. "Karin; your parents told my dad who told me about your increasing 'gulp' blood" I did my best not to faint. "Even though I'm a vampire too, I get a bit woozy when the blood thing is mentioned and on top of that I a vegetarian vampire."

I heard the crying stop from the other line. "So you don't think it's embarrassing for a vampire to have increasing blood"

For some reason I didn't faint that time. I guess telling my secret to Karin has relaxed so much. "Yes Karin; in fact I think it's the one thing that makes you special. Like my friend Frankie says 'Be yourself, be unique, be a Monster' besides you are going to be under the watchful of my dad Dracula." Karin gave me a thank you and hung up. "This is going to be one interesting party" I pack up my stuff and went to my friends to finish planning the welcome party for Karin Maaka. I just hope that what ever happen to her back in Japan won't happen here.

* * *

**Finally Chapter 2 of Bloody Secrets is finished. But I'm not sure if I pulled off the characters of monster high right. **

**Please give some feedback in your reviews.**

******I like to thank piuletta and Moonlove8811 for reviews and feedback. Note I won't thank the anonymous reviews. Sorry.**

******Alert count: 10**

******Favorite count: 4**


End file.
